Clace one-shots
by Girl-with-the-grey-eyes
Summary: Just some Clace to get you though the day


HEY! I have been incredibly lazy and have only been doing a bit of work on **Some Mistakes. **I`m still working on the next chapters though! There should be a big plot twist coming up in the next few chapters so I just wanted to prepare you guys (If you are reading this anyway) and that there will be **TWO** new characters coming into the story!

_Anyway..._

I`ve seen this floating around on Instagram for a while now and the adorableness of the Clace in it was making me die slowly from feels so I had to write my own little story on it! ;-;. I hope you enjoy! ~ S

* * *

It was a cool winters night in New York and the sky was littered with dark, heavy clouds. Clary Fray was sitting in her boyfriends room at the institute sketching. She was alone on this particular night because Jace, Alec and Isabelle were out hunting and Maryse was busy with the Clave. Even though Sebastian had been defeated there were still demons that he had let out that needed to be fought and Jace wanted Clary to stay home until her training picked up again.

Things were slowly coming back to normal.

Well, as normal as things can get when your life is filled with Vampires, Werewolves and demons.

Clary was interrupted from her thoughts by Jace walking into the room. His arms were littered with small cuts and scratches and he seemed to be limping.

Clary immediately jumped of the bed and grabbed her stele from the bedside table.

"Jace! By the angel! What happened!?" she bombarded him with questions while he took off his shirt and fell back into his desk chair with a grunt of pain.

"Got ambushed by a greater demon when we were hunting," he said through gritted teeth while Clary draw an Iratze on his chest.

As his wounds stared to heal Jace flexed his arms and his right leg and sighed. Clary noticed then that she was sitting in the lap of her incredibly hot, dirty and shirtless boyfriend. She blushed a bright cherry red and made a move to get off him.

Jace seemed to have other ideas though.

He pulled her in closer to his chest and gently brushed his lips against hers. Clary sighed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his dirty, golden hair. She tugs slightly causing Jace to let out a little groan. The kiss becomes heated.

Lips against lips.

Skin against skin.

Jaces gentle hands running down her back.

Clary took a quick intake of breath through her nose and immediately recoiled.

"Did I hurt you!? Was I moving too fast!? By the angel Clary, I`m so sorry!" Jace gushed out worriedly.

Clay rested one of her hands on his face laughed softly, "I`m fine. Jace I`m fine. You did nothing wrong at all."

The worried look left his eyes and he now looked confused.

"Why did you stop then?" he asked quietly.

Clary blushed and said, "Well, to be honest...you smell, like, _really, **really** bad."_

There was silence and Clary looked at Jace through her eyelashes.

Then Jace started laughing. Harder than Clary had ever heard him laugh before.

After he had managed to calm down he smiled at Clary lovingly.

"So I need a shower then," he said while grinning.

Clary laughed and said, "Yes. You most _**definitely **_do!"

She got up and off of Jace and pointed to the bathroom door,"Now go and have one or I will make you sleep on the floor!"

Jace chuckled and got up from his seat. As he passed Clary he kissed her sweetly on the cheek and said, "I love you babe."

Clary glared at him and said, "No. Don`t call me babe."

Jace just laughed and closed the bathroom door.

Clary looked at the closed-door in front of her and laughed softly as she sat back down onto the bed and continued with her sketch of Jace.

* * *

Jace was standing in front of his bathroom mirror thinking. Something the demon had said had caught his attention and he didn`t know how to free his mind over the conflict that was going on in his head.

_Jace got to his feet slowly and swung his blade at the demon. He was massive with red eyes and long, sharp, powerful teeth. The demon swung its powerful tail at Jace and managed to clip his left leg sending Jace flying into the rock-hard bricks of the alleyway that they were fighting in. He heard Alec shout out a cry of warning and then the demon was sitting in front of him, claws at his throat. _

_"You thought you could fight me little shadowhunter? You don't even know who you are!"_

The demon was right. He didn't know who he was at all.

Was he a Wayland, Herondale or Lightwood?

He rulled out Wayland. Micheal Wayland was never is father. That left Herondale and Lightwood.

Jace then began to think about his little red-head. Her feisty temper and her adorable blush, he wanted to stay with her forever. His thoughts drifted to the little box of Steven Herondales things that was in his wardrobe and the little velvet box inside of it. He`ll do it today, he decided. Jace sighed and put on his 'Jammies'. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed quietly, just watching Clary doing her art. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes watching her deep in thought. He interrupted the silence after a couple of minutes.

"Clary?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah Jace?"

He look at his beautiful angel for a second before saying, "Who am I?"

The question seemed to catch Clary by surprise.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she said.

Jace looked her in the eye and said, "I mean my family. What man doesn't know is family and then says that he knows himself?"

He cradled Clarys face in his hands, "What do you think Clary? Lightwood or Herondale?"

Clary looked thoughtful at the ceiling and mumbled, "Jace Herondale. Jace Lightwood. I don't know Jace what do you like?"

Jace took a deep breath and smirked, "Hmmmmm...Clary Lightwood. Clary Herondale."

Clary blushed and looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes widened when she say Jace get down one knee and pull a little box out of his pocket.

Clary was still looking at him in shock, "Herondale," she said happily, ""And most definitely YES!"

Jace laughed and picked Clary up and twirled her around.

Jace knew who he was. He was Clary's and he was hers forever.

* * *

Hope you like it!

Should I make more!?

Review!

Please tell me what you thought and any suggestions you may have! ~S


End file.
